


One step, no much, but it said enough / Early morning, laziness and a pair of cold hands

by tulleofdecember20th



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU - they aren't part of SHIELD or HYDRA, F/M, Skye as a hacker/working with IT, Ward as a chronic's author, for the skyeward week, just cuteness overload, just read it, metion of Phil Coulson as her uncle, not going to tell anything more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulleofdecember20th/pseuds/tulleofdecember20th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward aren’t part of SHIELD or HYDRA, they are just boyfriend and girlfriend who lives together and some news come in the end. And that’s all I’m going to tell about the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step, no much, but it said enough / Early morning, laziness and a pair of cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly warning: this is my first fanfic ever, so be kind with me. The idea for this fanfic came after I saw a prompt on my dashboard on tumblr from leopoldfitz and it said: 
> 
> _Imagine Person A of your OTP tends to have very cold hands and loves to stick them up Person B’s shirt to warm up. ___  
> And this fanfic came to life!
> 
> _  
> _Special thanks to Maria (littleangrykitten) and Wesley, two cool friends who helped me with feedbacks, guidance and grammar corrections. Thank you!__  
>  _  
>  _This is an entry for the Skyeward Appreciation Week on tumblr. And might want to hear some cute songs while reading this, like You Are In Love (the title reference), Sugar, Be My Foverer, Glitter In The Air and songs like that.__  
> 

7 AM. The clock on his bedside table rings for the second time, so Grant Ward knows, even still being half asleep, that he needs to get up of his warm bed that shares with Skye “Daisy” Johnson, his girlfriend for one and half year. Soon he realizes that she’s not curled up next to him, as she usually is every morning (and even more on winter days). He knows Skye isn’t a morning person (even more on weekends), so he gets up and throws a grey sweater over his t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and starts searching for her through the small apartment they share.

-~-~-~-

They met after bumping into each other at a Starbucks on a spring morning, with Skye going in and Ward coming out with a large cup of black coffee, that one second was in his left hand and the other had been shed on someone. Someone that he soon noticed that was a beautiful woman wearing a plain light blue dress, a pair of sandals and when he finally looked at her face, Grant saw that she was pissed (he would be too, if he was in her place).

“What the hell, dude? You should look where you’re going!” Skye said, shaking her left arm to let the coffee go the floor while clutching her cellphone with her right hand, not looking at the face of the man the spilled the dark brown liquid on one of her favorite dresses.

“I’m so sorry! Here, let me help you.” Ward said, offering a hand to her. Skye thought _‘Yeah, I bet you really are sorry’_ as she looked up to met his eyes and she smiled, forgetting about what she was going to say next, now focusing on his entire face. __‘Wow, who knew someone could have such sharp cheekbones! Okay, focus on what he said last, Skye!’__

Seeing his still left hand outstretched to help her, Skye handed her purse to him so she could check if her hair strands and bangs had coffee too, still with a small smile on her face. “Let’s go inside, so I can use the bathroom to clean myself up, okay?” she asked, looking up again, and he nodded, taking a step back while holding the door for her to get into the coffee shop.

They walked in, choosing a table by the window and Ward sat, while Skye stood, and he returned her purse. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Can I order something for you?” She was about to protest, but he cut her and said “No, that’s the least I can do since I dropped coffee on you.” with a smile on his face.

“If you insist, you can order an iced coffee with milk for me.”

“Something else?”

__‘Why this stranger is being so nice to me?’_ _

“Really?! We barely know each other and you’re offering coffee and something to eat? Sounds like a date to me!” _‘A blind one, at least’_ , she added to herself.

Grant tried his best not to blush too much, laughed and shook his head at her teasing comment. “Well, that's the least I can do since I spilled coffee on you and ruined the start of your day. So, will you allow me to do something kind for you today?” Then it was Skye’s turn to blush and smile at him while nodding her head.

“Fine, you can add a brownie to my coffee order”. With that she went to the restroom - grinning to herself - to clean her dress and hair while he ordered her request and a bottle of water for him and settles again on their table.

Ward put his bag on the table and pulled out the notebook for his new writing projects and a pen and put them on the table, but he could think of nothing but the woman he just met. On the restroom, Skye cleaned herself the best way she could with water and paper towels, and then made her way back to the table.

-~-~-~-

Since that day, they came a long way. They clicked from the first moment, like they were meant to be, despite all their differences, they had a lot in common.

Ward found out that Skye’s favorite flower was Daisy, and without even noticing started using it as a nickname (which she hated, but never told him to stop calling her that). Skye, on the other hand, learned about his troubled family and how he became an author of chronicles and tales for the local newspaper. 

Walking down the hallway of the two bedroom apartment, with both walls full of pictures of them and their friends. He stopped at the office to check if Skye was there, doing some hacking – that only she could explain to him and he pretended that understood – or something else on her computer. But she wasn’t there, so he moved to the living room and again no sign of her. Grant sighed as he sat on the couch, wondering where his girlfriend could have gone so early on a Saturday.

Looking at the coffee table, he saw his notebook and on its cover a spare note with her handwriting.

_Morning handsome,_

_I had to go really quick to do a thing, but I’ll be right back (cause I know that you probably freaked out that I wasn’t next to you on the bed)._

_Love, ~~Daisy~~ Skye._

_P.S.: Make some pancakes and I’ll be back with your regular from Starbucks._

Ward chuckled, standing up with the note on his hand and went into the kitchen to start preparing his girlfriend's request. When he was about to finish the pancakes and serve them in two plates, Grant heard a key noise on the door, so he kept himself occupied in order to don’t burn their meal. “Hey babe.” he greeted.

“Hey” She answered. Ward sensed her approaching him from behind and suddenly felt her hands tugging the hem of his sweater and t-shirt with her really cold hands. He jumped a little from the contact of them with his warm skin, making her giggle.

“Watch it, you don’t want to drop anything, do you?” she teased, looking at him grinning.

“Well, if your hands weren’t so cool, I wouldn’t have that problem at all.” He said, turning his head to look at her.

“You know I like to warm my hands like this, right?” He shook his head and turned around, so he could look at his girlfriend and decided to change the subject.

“Where did you go this early on Saturday, when I know you love to stay longer in bed?” He said guiding her hands away from his abs and laced them with his own hands, squeezing a little.

“I just needed to get something from the drugstore. There’s nothing to worry about, okay?” Skye answered shortly taking her hands from his and reaching for the plates and walking to the small table on the kitchen.

Sensing that something was wrong, Grant pulled from the drawer two pairs of cutlery and grabbed the two cups of coffee from the counter and followed to the table, deciding to let Skye eat first before asking more.

They ate in relative silence, and once they finished Skye got up from her chair and grabbed Grant’s wrist, pushing him up to guide him to the couch. She left him there and went back to kitchen to grab something from her bag and their cups of coffee, going back and sitting next to him.

“You’re probably still curious about why I went to the drugstore this early, right?” He nodded and she took a deep breath while closing her eyes, making him more nervous and worried about what she was hiding.

_‘Okay Skye, you can do this! Just count to three. 1, 2,..’_

“I’m pregnant!”

“What?” Ward said with a stunned face.  She took another deep breath, pulling out of her hoodie pocket a pregnancy test, and started to explain the whole situation to him slowly.

“I started to suspect something was wrong when we were to Uncle Phil’s house last week. I felt sick with the smell of his food and you know I love his food, right?” He agreed, remembering that was true, she didn’t felt well after that dinner on her uncle's house and ended up puking when they got back to their apartment. “Yesterday I realized my period was late by one day, and the suspicion just grew, so today I went to the drugstore and bought a pregnancy test to confirm if I was right or not.”

“And you were, I mean, you are right!”

Skye looked back at Ward’s face and saw that he was already passed the shocked face of the news and was getting excited about it, pulling her closer to him, and she just grinned at him and nodded feeling her eyes fill with happy tears, mirroring his own.

“We are going to be parents!” Grant exclaimed, hugging and kissing her gently. After they pulled away, Skye wiped his tears with her thumbs as he did the same with her tears and he lean down, putting one hand under her hoodie and her t-shirt to start caressing her flat stomach while his other hand hold her back, keeping her in place. “Hey, little one. I just found out that you exist and I’m so happy to know I’m going to be your father!” As he spoke to her belly, Skye patted his hair having never been this happy in her life.

Grant pulled back, smiling from ear to ear and grabbed the back of her head, pulling Skye for a long and soothing kiss. When they drew back he untangled one hand from her hair and caressed her cheek.

“l love you so much!” Ward said looking straight into her eyes.

“I love you too." Skye replied with a stupid grin that she sensed that wouldn’t go away for a while. “And we love you, little one.” She added, looking down at her stomach, turning to lay down on the couch with her boyfriend to enjoy another lazy winter day.

Grant Ward remembered all his moments with Skye Johnson, since the first kiss, the first fight, the first time they made love and everything that happened in between to get to the point that he was now, sitting on the couch of their home right next to her.

Along their relationship Grant thought that nothing else in their relationship could make him happier, but knowing she was pregnant with his (his!) son or daughter, made him think he couldn’t want anything in his life except one thing. 

Make the love of his life happy (well, her, the child that was coming and the next ones that he hoped to have with her).

**the end (?)**

**Author's Note:**

> The swifties on the fandom probably recognized the line on the title, that came from "You Are In Love", my major musical inspiration for this fanfic.  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> And feedbacks are always appreciated! (hate comments will not be allowed!)


End file.
